Question: Subtract. $62.8 - 23 =$
There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place Value We can think in terms of tenths: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}62.8 - 23\\\\ &=62.8-23.0\\\\ &=628\text{ tenths} - 230\text{ tenths}\\\\ &=398\text{ tenths}\\\\ &=39.8 \end{aligned}$ Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths $6$ ${2}$ $.$ ${8}$ $2$ $3$ $.$ ${0}$ Now, let's subtract each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths $\overset{5}{\cancel6}$ $\overset{12}{\cancel2}$ $.$ ${8}$ $-$ $2$ ${3}$ $.$ ${0}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $3$ $9$ $.$ $8$ $62.8 - 23=39.8$